


Little Light of Mine

by orphan_account



Series: Get Lit [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Juice Fetish, Lightsabers, Nightlights, Nightmares, Sleep, fear of darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has found his light, and he's never going to put it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Light of Mine

“I hate you.”  
Dean bit back tears as he stared wistfully at Doctor Sexy. “Why?”  
“Because the fluffy peanut said so.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yes.”  
Dean opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. He had nothing to say, after all.  
“Also, you’re dreaming. Also, you’ve got some hella wacked up crap in your subconscious. Also, you should really stop eating cheese before bed,” Doctor Sexy said before he transformed into Donald Trump.  
“Donald- Donald Trump?”  
Donald pulled out a whip and began cracking it in the air next to him.  
Dean screamed and began running.  
“You can’t run forever, Dean,” Donald screamed.  
Dean was terribly distressed. This was like when he was right on the edge of orgasming or sneezing, but the orgasm or sneeze wouldn’t come, no matter what he did. It was worse than that. He ran faster. Sweat poured down his face. Oh- no, that was apple juice.  
Suddenly, someone wrapped their arms around him, stopping Dean in his tracks. He struggled against their grip.  
“There are GMOs in that juice,” they screamed. “Dean-“  
Dean could’ve sworn their voice had changed. He looked up. Lucifer!  
“Dean, wake up, you’re having a- Dean, you're nothing. You're worthless. You’re as much of a- wake up, Dean! Wake up!- and you do nothing but cry apple juice tears and- Wake up, Dean!- you feel sexual pleasure when you peel the potatoes for the soup- Dean! Dean, it’s okay! I’m here-“  
Dean frowned. He cocked his head to the side. “What?”  
“I said, ‘you are sexually attracted to juice'- Dean, wake up; you’re dreaming!”

Dean opened his eyes and saw Castiel staring at him, a panicked expression on his face. “Huh?”

“You had a nightmare, I think,” Castiel said. “You were thrashing around and stuff.”

“Oh, crap, sorry. My bad.”

Castiel frowned. “It’s not your fault,” he said.

Dean sighed. “I, uh. I’m gonna go back to bed.”

Castiel nodded and went back to the corner of the room, where he’d been reading his book. “Let me know if you need anything,” he said.

Dean hummed in agreement before rolling back onto his stomach. He lay quietly for a few minutes, his heart racing. 

Had it always been this dark in the room? 

It was too dark. Dean didn’t like it.

“Cas?”

Castiel’s head snapped up. “Yes?”

“I- uh- it’s kind of dark? I guess? And I don’t-“

Castiel smiled. “That’s alright. I can fix it.” He walked over to a pile of dirty clothes and pulled out a toy light-up retractable lightsaber. 

“Oh, are you gonna fight off the monsters with that, then?” Dean joked.

Castiel shook his head. “That’s not what I intended,” he said. He pulled down his pants.

“Woah, buddy-“

“Shh. I know what I’m doing, Dean,” Castiel said, removing his underpants. 

Dean choked. That was huge. “What are you-“

Castiel shoved the entire lightsaber handle into his anal hole. He looked over at Dean and smiled before pressing the button that expanded the fake blade of the lightsaber and made it light up. “There,” he said, putting his pants back on.

Dean blinked. “There’s a lightsaber in your anus,” he remarked.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Castiel said, now in the process of removing his shirt. As he pulled it off, Dean gasped. Blue light shone through Castiel’s pale stomach. 

Castiel picked up his book and climbed into Dean’s bed. “There,” he said before opening the book.

Dean stared at Castiel. “There’s a lightsaber in your anus,” he said again.

Castiel said nothing.

Dean shrugged and rolled back onto his stomach. The blue light in the room was calming, in a sense, once he got past the fact that it was coming from Castiel’s anus.

Dean’s life was dark and gloomy, but maybe someone could bring light to it- and maybe, just maybe, that someone was the man laying next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i made another friend. i have eLEVEN OF THEM NOW.
> 
> nicenicenicenicenice
> 
> his name is Paco and he talks to me in health class about weed and How Not To Be Sad and bands and stuff and today this one girl (i'm pretty sure she like-likes him) was like "oh ,, you made a new ,, friend ,," and he was like "?? we've been tight for literally this whole semester ??" and i was like ":""""""""""")" and the girl was like "lol bye"
> 
> and guYS i'm 39807230973% gonna write another like this. i made a new series. oh god. get lit. prepare your bodies.


End file.
